Birthdays
by Sunny Lolipop
Summary: A story about some of Nico s Birthdays and which impact they have on his life.


_Well this turned out to be way longer than I thought, but I finished my first English FANFIKTION - finally. So I hope I didn´t unintenionaly coppied someones idea and if you have questions, feel free to ask. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this._

 _P.S. Have a nice Monday_

* * *

BIRTHDAYS

3

Nico´s third birthday was the last birthday he celebrated in Italy. The last time somebody sang him an Italian birthday song. The last time he had his mum´s chocolate cake for his birthday. But most importantly it was the last birthday he celebrated with his mother. Little Nico didn´t knew that yet. He woke up exited when the sun was rising. He jumped into his sister´s bed making sure she was awake. They both ran barefoot into their tiny living room and Nico stood in awe when he saw the already prepared present table. Three candles stood on the table. His Mum and his sister already started singing the usual birthday song.

"Buon compleanno amore mio." his Mum took him into her arms and pressed her lips on his cheeks. Nico giggled but was already trying to reach one of his presents. There were so many of them. His Mum helped him to open them, while Bianca impressed him with reading his birthday cards. She attended school for half a year and wrote him a personal birthday card. Nico loved it more than any other card. The last present Nico opened was not packed in pretty wrapping paper it was brown and covered in stamps. It turned out that Nico´s third birthday was also the first birthday he received a present from his farther.

6

By his sixth birthday Nico had not only changed country and continents for that matter, he also had lost his mother and was now living with his farther. His mum had died more than two years ago and her face already turned into a faded memory. The only thing keeping her alive, was the framed picture on Nico´s dresser. This was the most important birthday in his life, in Nico´s opinion. He was turning six and even though school wouldn´t start for another half year, he would get all his school gear today. Ever since Bianca attended school, Nico couldn´t wait to go. He wanted to learn how to read and write but most importantly he wanted to drive in a yellow school bus. Bianca wasn´t in her bed when Nico woke up. When he opened his door he saw a trail of pencils, rubbers and books leading towards their living room. His father's house was way bigger than the flat he had shared with his mother. There would have been enough rooms, but the siblings preferred sharing one. They even slept in the same bed for a year after they moved to the USA. It was hard for them, harder for Bianca since she was older than him. She had to attend school in a different language while Nico stayed home with his new nanny.

Nico skipped down the stairs too excited to walk normally. He stormed into the room and fell into his sisters arms. His farther stood right behind her, already dressed up for work, with a wide smile for his son.

"Happy Birthday, Nico." his farther turned around to light up six candles.

"Thank you Dad." speaking in English had stopped feeling alien to him about half a year ago. After all if he wanted to see his favourite cartoons on TV he had to understand the language.

"I think you are going to like this present the most." Bianca handed him a big soft present. Nico unwrapped the present as fast as he could and squeaked in excitement when a big black school backpack fell out of the paper. When he finished opening his presents his sister gave him her usual birthday card. It was always the same card, the third year in a row, a copy of the first card she made for him. Nico recognized the words written in Bianca´s handwriting, even though he couldn´t read them yet.

10

On his tenth birthday Nico had his first real birthday party in his entire life. He begged his Dad for weeks asking for a real birthday party with his friends. For the first time in his life he wanted to celebrate his birthday not just with his family. It took him a while but he actually had made friends in his school and neighbourhood. Nevertheless Percy Jackson, living next to them, was nearly three years older, they always played football on the street together. His friend Annabeth helped him with his math homework. He became friends with Jason when they both had to sit on the bench in sport because they kicked Justin, a bully. He had made fun of Nico. Jason was new in their class and after that incident they ate lunch in the cafeteria together, every day.

Nico wanted to have a birthday party in their house with fast food, games and possibly a movie.

"Come on Dad."

"You could go to the cinema with your friends, why do you want to celebrate with them here?"

"Because… Oh come on Dad it would be just Bianca, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and me."

"I don´t like that Jackson kid that much. His farther never respects the borders of his property." Nico rolled his eyes. This was the hundredth time he heard his farther moaning about their neighbours.

"Dad please, I never had a real birthday party."

"Fine, but you and your sister are going to clean up."

His friends came over covered in snow in the afternoon of his birthday. They tackled Nico and the first hour of the party was spend in an intense snowball fight. They got back, made themselves hot chocolate and started eating the cake his Dad had bought for them. Nico got a "Math for dummies" _gee thanks Annabeth_ copy, a new football from Percy _we can play again, you know since we lost our ball, you mean since you lost the ball Percy_ , a new book about Greek mythology from Jason _this does not mean you have to tell me every new fact_ and the usual birthday card from Bianca. They played monopoly, watched a movie and ordered pizza. Even when Nico had to clean up with his sister later _my birthday gift for you this year,_ he loved every second of the day.

12

It rained on his twelfth birthday. It rained when Nico put on his new black suit. It rained when Nico put on his new black tie. It rained when Nico put on his new black shoes. He wasn´t going to have a party, or cake, or even presents. He only wanted one thing. But nobody could give him that.

Nico´s Birthday were usually filled with excitement. He usually jumped out of his bed in the morning. Bianca was usually the first person to congratulate him. Usually was no more. It died together with Bianca in the ER.

Nico was wet to his bones by the time they lowered Bianca´s coffin into the grave. His Dad was standing right beside him, equally wet. Nico couldn´t focus on what the priest said, he couldn´t focus on the rain, he couldn´t focus on anything. Except the name on the tombstone. _Bianca di Angelo_. His sister was dead. Every single cell in his body screamed.

"Nico, we are there for you." Jason put his hand on Nico´s shoulder. Percy and Annabeth stood right behind him. Nico didn´t hear what he said. Nevertheless he appreciated that they didn´t congratulate him. It certainly wasn´t a "Happy Birthday".

It was late in the afternoon when Nico was finally on his own. He closed the curtains in his room and lay on his bed. He couldn´t look at Bianca´s half of the room.

"Nico?" his father came into his room, carrying a white envelope.

"I don´t want anything for my birthday." Nico turned around, facing the wall.

"I respect that, but this is from her." Nico turned around. He knew what was in the envelope, the last birthday card he would ever get from his sister.

"Put it on the nightstand. And Dad, could I move into a different room?"

"Sure."

16

Hazel came into is room at the crack of dawn on his birthday. She was the first one congratulating him and it didn´t feel wrong. For the first time in four years he felt a little excited that it was his birthday.

"I picked this up for you yesterday." She handed him a small piece of plastic.

"Thanks." He rubbed his eyes and focused on it. "My learners permit, thanks Hazel." He hugged his sister.

"Dad says he´s going to start practicing with you tomorrow." Nico snorted.

"I´ll bet you ten Dollars that he won´t start practicing with me till at least next week."

"You´re on." Hazel opened the curtains and let the cold winter sun shine into Nico´s room. She turned around and looked at his big _Troja_ movie poster. "So you still got a crush on Brad Pitt." Hazel sat down on his desk chair.

"Nah… Wait what?" Nico looked at his sister suddenly wide awake. His cheeks started turning pink. His friends already knew, but just because they had cornered him.

"Nico, I am your sister."

"Good point, after all I know you´re crushing on Frank." Now Hazel was turning red.

"Any plans on coming out to Dad and Persephone?" His Dad had married a year after Bianca died. Hazel came to them a few month after that. Nico had liked her from the very first moment. Talking to Hazel was easy, she always understood his feelings and soon she became not only Nico´s sister but also his best friend.

"I actually don´t have a death wish, so no I am not going to come out to him for another fifty years."

"Shut up Nico, I am pretty sure he already knows."

"And I am pretty sure he doesn´t even know my timetable."

"Come on, we´ve prepared your presents and Persephone made an awesome cake, judging by the smell."

"Can I put on pants first or do you want to drag me down in my underwear?"

Hazel even let him have a shower, before she pushed him downstairs. He was greeted by his stepmother and his father. Persephone had already cut him a huge piece of cake, _I still don´t get why you are so skinny_ , and his father had put on sixteen candles.

"Wanna make another bet?" Hazel rubbed her hands together to fight of the cold while they were waiting for the school bus.

"What are you talking about?" Nico pulled his hat over his nearly frozen ears. He waved Percy, who just came out of his house.

"I bet Dad and Persephone already know you are gay."

"I´m seconding that bet." Percy had reached them and gave Nico a neatly wrapped present.

"Did your Mum wrap this?"

"Yeah happy birthday from her and Dad. So do you accept our bet?" Thankfully Nico could avoid answering because the school bus just came in time. His school day actually passed pretty quickly. He had a decent time in English and biology and even math wasn´t that bad. Jason got him a new PlayStation game and Piper a coupon for a new haircut _please use it Nico._ The subject didn´t come up till Hazel, Percy and Nico got of the school bus at the end of the day.

"So about the bet. If they already know you have to do the laundry for the next month."

"Okay but if they don´t, you´ll have to do the dishes for a month." Nico pulled out the key and unlocked the house. He had a birthday party planned for the weekend, so today was purely family. Well his parents weren´t home yet, so Hazel and Nico tried out his new videogame for a while.

After dinner, his Dad bored him with driving rules, Persephone waved him into the kitchen. She looked a little nervous, but when his Dad came into the room leaning against the doorframe, she gave Nico a small smile. Persephone and Nico had a rough start in their relationship. Nico had hated his Dad for starting to date Persephone just three month after Bianca died, but Persephone never pushed. She accepted Nico´s anger and asked him, if he was okay with her being his stepmom, when his Dad proposed. Nico had almost forgotten how it was to have a mum. She reminded him.

"So I actually made a different cake for you first, Nico."

"But she chickened out."

"Well you didn´t give him the cake, either." Nico looked from his Dad to his stepmom. Why were they bickering about cake? Persephone turned to the fridge. She came to Nico with a big cake in her hands. It was rainbow coloured and hade _PRIDE_ written on it with black icing.

"Please tell us we´re right, otherwise I did all the baking for no reason." Nico´s cheeks turned red and his hands got sweaty. Where was Hazel? He needed Hazel right now. Wait, Hazel.

"Oh crap now I have to do the laundry for the next month." Now his parents looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"What? Sorry Nico you lost me there." said his Dad.

"Hazel and I had a bet. Wait did she know about the cake?"

"Sure she helped me bake it."

"Well she bet you already knew I was gay and I said you didn´t, but apparently Hazel cheated and I fell for it." Nico looked up when first Persephone and then his Dad hugged him. After explaining again, why he had made a bet with his sister and why he was going to maybe not kill her, but at least tell a certain someone that she was crushing on him, he fled up to his room. His mind and for that matter his body still couldn´t process, what just happened. He kneeled in front of his nightstand and pulled out an envelope. He hadn´t felt like opening it for the last four years. Why should he? He already knew what was written in it. But for the first time in four years, the tears Nico cried where mixed with tears of relief.

It turned out his sixteenth birthday was when he accidently came out to his parents, or well, they came out to him. He didn´t know how to phrase it.

21

Nico could barely remember his twenty first birthday. Well, he could remember the day perfectly but everything after five pm was a blur. His day had started with Jason throwing pillow in his face.

"Fuck you Jason it´s my birthday I can sleep as long as I want to."

"Not when you have three roommates, who want to congratulate you, before dinner." Nico just glared at him. But after Jason threatened him with a wet washcloth, he finally got up. His birthday was this year on a Saturday and Piper had already made party plans for them later.

"Cupcakes, seriously Piper?"

"Happy Birthday grumpy cat and by the way everybody loves cupcakes." Piper shamelessly used the fact that Nico was still held by Jason and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Finally even the last member of our group can drink legally." Leo handed him one cupcake.

"Persephone was on our answering machine. They´ll try calling later again. So Piper want to share your plans with us for tonight?" Jason took a seat next to his girlfriend on the sofa.

"You mean besides drinking our heads off." Leo had finished his first cupcake and started his second.

"Just for future references Jason, Leo and I are going to cover your drinking bill today as your birthday present. So make full use of it tonight, while we visit all the bars we can think of."

"Totally fine with your plan, Piper. Just one rule- no gay bars." said Nico.

"Damn Nico, Jason and I already had a bet planned."

"Let me guess, Leo. You wanted to count the guys who hit…" but Nico got interrupted by the phone "Want me to call Calypso after this phone call?" Nico got up to pick up the phone and ignored Leos _fuck you_.

"Happy Birthday my dearest big brother. How are you?"

"Thanks Hazel, I´m fine. How´s Frank?"

"Stressed, but I think he´s just saying that, so I´ll cook for him." Nico could hear Hazel´s grin over the phone.

"Who´s a loving girlfriend?" Nico started to head for his room.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Apparently I am going to drink my head of and my friends are going to pay."

"Sounds like a good plan. I´ll come over tomorrow and nurse your hangover. Have fun."

"You´re the best Hazel, say hello to Frank for me."

When Nico returned to their living room, Jason and Leo somehow ended up in a cushion fight and Piper was watching with a half-eaten cupcake in her hand. Nico sat next to Piper and started eating his cupcakes, they were surprisingly delicious.

"How´s Hazel?"

"Fine, she´s going to come over tomorrow to nurse all our hangovers."

"Your sister is an angel."

Nico left his friends and headed for his room. He went to his closet and pushed his clothes away. Right at the back was an old, already slightly fading envelope. _Nico_ was written across it and there were water stains on it. But this year was different. He didn´t know why, but for the first time in nine years he didn´t cry, when he saw the last birthday card of his sister.

Their evening started at 9pm, after Piper had changed Nico´s outfit twice and tried to style Leos hair. When they reached their first bar Leo insisted to start with Tequila.

"I want to honour my cultural heritage."

"What about mine? I thought it was all about me tonight."

"We can hardly start with wine, Nico, and Ramazotti makes me gag."

So they started with three rounds of Tequila. Of course Nico had drunk alcohol before, but it was really satisfying to show his ID. He even got a free drink in the spirit of his birthday from one of the bartenders. When they met up with Annabeth and Percy, they were already pretty drunk. Nico remembered Annabeth complaining about being their designated driver, while her husband could drink with them. They went to at least seven bars and Nico couldn´t remember how he actually got into his bed.

Nico woke up the next morning with a head cracking hangover and a piece of paper in his left jeans pocket saying: _I hope you are sober when you read this, because I actually would like to get the non-drunk Nico. But first treat your hangover properly with a lot of water and some aspirin. Love, Will_

On the bottom where seven digits scribbled. Somehow drunk Nico had scored a phone number.

25

Nico slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock with so much force that it fell of the nightstand. He turned around and opened his eyes, when he realised the other side of the bed was free. He pushed himself on his elbows. Where was Will? Nico tried to remember Wills schedule with his still half asleep brain, but drew a blank. He thought it was supposed to be Wills day off. Nico just gave up and lay down again. He nearly fell back asleep.

"Happy Birthday, my lovely, sexy, amazing, adorable, did I mention sexy, husband." Will came into a room with two plates in his hand and a bright smile on his face.

"That were a lot of adjectives for this early in the morning and I am not adorable." Nico sat up and took one of the plates with a croissant and a bagel on it.

"You are when you sleep." Will put his plate on the nightstand, left the room and came back with two cups of coffee. He sat next to Nico and gave him a kiss.

"Ugh why did I think becoming a teacher was a good idea?" Nico started drinking his coffee.

"Don´t know, you wanted to inspire kids, history is really easy to teach, you were fluent in Italian anyway, you´ve got a decent salary, really long holydays, I don´t know?"

"Yeah I guess the holydays. But they are so far away." Will just rolled his eyes at Nico. "So what have you planned for today?"

"We´re going to have an early dinner with your friends at your favourite Italian place and then we´re going to watch Netflix and chill." Will winked at him. Now it was Nico´s turn to roll his eyes.

"Well sounds fine to me. Are Percy and Annabeth coming as well?"

"Yeah but they probably have to bring Maddie with them. Annabeth couldn´t find a babysitter."

"I would be a bad godfather, if I complained about her being there." Nico had finished his bagel and his coffee.

"That's the spirit."

"Well I am going to take a shower now. Care to join me?" Nico smiled at his husband. Will followed him instantly to their bathroom.

Will´s birthday present was dangling on Nico´s keychain, when he started his car. It was an old fashioned, not at all scary ghost. They never gave each other big presents, because as Will phrased it: _Us being together, should be the biggest present._ They´d been married for nearly six month now and Nico loved every day he could spend with Will. When he finally had the guts to text the guy, who boldly had left a note in Nico´s pants, he was not only well over the three day mark, but also too nervous. But once he had met Will and actually remembered him too, everything seemed to line up. After they´d survived more than three years together with Will´s crazy _i-want-to-be-a-doctor_ schedule and Nico´s actual job, they decided to get married. If they could survive that, they could survive being together for the rest of their life.

His school day passed pretty quickly. One of the teachers must have told his classes that it was his birthday today, because his student stood up and sang _Happy Birthday_ for him. He got cake, which he shared with his colleges, from a different class. His best work friend, Reyna, gave him movie tickets for him and Will. Still Nico was relieved, after he finally left the school. Will was leaning on his car, with the same smile he had, when they met for their first date. He put out his hand.

"I´ll drive so you can get changed, before we meet up with our friends."

"You want me to change in our car?"

"Yup there´s no time to drive home and besides, there´s nothing I haven´t seen." Nico sighed, but handed his keys to Will.

"Oh wait Nico." Nico turned around again.

"Buh." Will held the little ghost right into his face and started laughing.

"Don´t make me regret I married such a dork." Nico took the fresh clothes from the backseat of the car. He started unbuttoning his shirt, when Will drove of the school parking lot.

"You know, what I like about your birthday?" Will looked at Nico, who had just changed his undershirt, while they were waiting at a traffic light.

"No." Nico unbuckled his belt.

"We met on your birthday, which means it´s really easy for me to remember and even easier for you. One potential fight already avoided.

"Well we should have married on my birthday as well. Make it even easier." Nico had now changed his pants and put his black chucks back on.

"I would have, if your birthday wasn´t in the middle of winter." Will turned the A/C even more up.

"Well I guess to easy isn´t that good anyway."

Nico was fully dressed again, when they arrived at the restaurant. Annabeth and Percy were already waiting together with their daughter.

"Uncle Nico, Happy Birthday." Nico bend down to pick up his goddaughter. "I drew you a picture. Mummy has it in her bag." Maddie gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning to Will. Will was looking at them with an odd expression in his face. Percy and Annabeth came over to them. They both hugged Nico and Will. Maddie returned to her drawing. Before they could start talking, Piper and Jason entered the restaurant. For the first time, Nico could actually see Pipers pregnancy.

"It´s going to be a boy." Jason said, before they even arrived at the table.

"Yeah but I wanted a girl." Piper hugged Nico and sat down "Jason is already planning how to bring our son and Maddie together.

"Dude that's an awesome idea." Percy looked up from his daughter drawings and gave Jason a high-five.

"Isn´t Maddie a little old for your son."

"It´s only two and a half years. Nico and you are nearly two years apart and look how well it works." Jason turned away from Will and started planning playdates with Percy.

"Well I tried, Annabeth."

"Thanks, Will, but I gave up trying."

"We´re in there together." Piper looked at Annabeth. "So shall we order, or wait for the others?"

"Well Hazel and Frank come over with Nico´s parents on the weekend and we know what Leo and Calypso drink anyway, so we can at least order drinks." Will squeezed Nico´s hand under the table and whispered _don´t get to drunk_ into Nico´s ear.

"Oh and Bruschetta, like a lot of it, because I am starving." said Piper.

After Leo and Calypso finally turned up, their conversation drifted to baby names. Nico saw the same odd expression on Wills face again. When they were stuffed with the best Italian food in town, Nico´s opinion, and Maddie had fallen asleep on Percy´s lap, they decided to get home.

"Well this was nice, Netflix is up next?" asked Nico when he walked out of the restaurant. Will pulled Nico into a kiss, before he nodded.

"Yup Netflix is up next."

Nico had already changed into sweatpants and one of Will´s old T-Shirts, when Will came out of the kitchen with chocolate, crisps and two cans of coke.

"I´ve got you another present for your birthday." Will gave him a picture frame. "I know the story behind the birthday card and I know how important it for you, so I framed the envelope, to preserve it. I hope that was okay."

Nico only pulled Will down for a kiss. "It´s amazing thank you." They settled together on the sofa, without turning the TV on.

"Nico, do you think you´re re ready to put our name on the adoption list?" Nico sat up.

"You want to start a family?"

"Well it´s probably going to take some time anyway and I want to start a family with you."

"Okay, but only if you read all the parenting books." Nico smiled at Will. Starting a family with Will seemed like a pretty good idea.

30

Nico woke up on his thirtieth birthday, because a little boy was jumping on his bed. Paul´s small face was full of excitement, when he managed to squeeze himself between his parents. He gave Nico a kiss on his nose.

"It´s your birthday, aren´t you excited Dad?"

"Almost as excited as you are." Next to them Will started groaning.

"Look Papa is waking up." whispered Paul into Nico´s ear. Nico bended over Paul and gave Will a kiss. "I want too." Paul gave Will a kiss on the nose. Will opened his eyes and smiled at them.

"Happy Birthday, Nico."

"I remembered it was Daddy´s birthday."

"Very good, do you want to get your present?"

"Be right back." Paul jumped out of the bed and they could hear his bare feet running to his room. Paul had already been nearly three, when Nico and Will decided to adopt him. It was love at first sight, even though they did not know why. He didn´t really look like them much. Well he had blonde hair, but it was lighter than Will´s and he oddly had the same nose as Nico. Ever since they took him home, every day was an adventure.

"So you´re thirty now. You´re an old man."

"Ugh you´re turning thirty-two this year, so I´m not that old."

"Please don´t remind me." They kissed again until Paul burst into their bedroom.

"I´ve found it. I made it for you in school and Miss Dare said it was a really nice idea." Paul handed Nico a self-made birthday card. On the front was a picture with a small boy, between his two Dads. Nico opened it and smiled brightly.

 _Have a Happy Birthday, I love you so much._

Nico´s son had written the same words like his aunt long time ago.


End file.
